


Ol' Blue Eyes

by trulywicked



Series: TW's Great Big Storybook [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rated Mature For Innuendo and Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was just something about Peter than made him want to fall into bed, and it was all in the eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ol' Blue Eyes

It had always been his favorite color. Probably because it had been his Mom’s signature color. Blue usually made him think of her, the good memories, just like the faint scent of turpentine and jasmine did. Usually. 

But when he met eyes that were always blue, whether the human sky shade or the unreal electric glow of a killer werewolf, his mother was pretty much the furthest thing from his mind.

What he thought about when that almost feral gaze met his was pretty much illegal. For Peter anyway. Because when he met Peter’s eyes, he thought about naked skin and tangled sheets. He thought about a hot mouth on his, about that same mouth marking his neck with bright red and bruised bites. He thought about hands leaving long red lines all over his body and pushing his head down, forcing a thick cock deeper into his throat. He thought about being fucked so thoroughly that even his brain shut down for a while.

And from the flash of hungry wolf blue that accompanied that wicked smirk, he knew Peter was at least aware of what he fantasized about. From the way Peter liked to get into his personal space he’d have put money on him being just as interested in the possibility of fulfilling those fantasies.

So it wasn't much of a shock when he stepped into his room after a long joint research session and found a pair of blue eyes gleaming at him in the dark. Stiles paused, hand on the door knob, two options circling in his head. Walk into his fantasy? Or run? It didn't take long to decide.

He stepped in, closed the door, locked it, and was rewarded by the human blue being taken over by the wolf.


End file.
